Christmas Eve
by Voiceless Screaming
Summary: for the lack of a better title. Subaru meets Seishiro on Christmas eve. one-shot. please R


Christmas Eve. And he was all alone. Sighing, Sumeragi Subaru stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black jacket, staring at the ground. It was snowing lightly and the young man didn't seem to notice the cold crystals melting on his cheek. He paused infront of a restaurant window, removing his hand from his pocket, fingers tracing intricate designs on the glass._ He_ had taken him there once…. He shook his head, hand retreating back to his pocket as he willed the memory not to come. Instead, he focused on the faces inside the restaurant. It was fairly empty- most people were having home cooked meals with their families- empty save for a few teen couples. They looked so happy. How he longed to- Subaru cut himself off again, tearing his eyes away. It was Christmas Eve and he shouldn't be thinking of _him_. He missed Hokuto, his twin sister. He was so used to spending the holidays with her and even now, 6 years after her death, he was still overcome with grief and loneliness. And it was all _his_ fault but Subaru's feeling for _him_ were just as strong as they were when everything had been alright.

He felt a firm hand placed on his shoulder and he shivered involuntarily at the touch. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Seishiro." His tone was as cold as he cold make it, hiding the rapid beat of his heart.

"Well, well, well. You're the last person I would expect to see here, Subaru-kun." The older man's voice was light with just a hint of amusement. He took a step forward so he was next to the younger man, arm draping over his waist. Subaru tensed and Seishiro chuckled softly. "There's not need to be afraid. I won't hurt you. Yet." His hold strengthened for a moment and his companion struggled out of reach.

"What do you want, Seishiro?" Subaru asked, backing up a step. His emerald orbs glinted with anger but the man's golden eyes just danced, laughing silently.

"Do you really have to ask?" he teased, taking a step closer. Subaru averted his gaze, trying to avoid the golden stare that was taking in every detail of him. "Don't tell me you're still upset. How many times have I reminded you that her death was completely necessary. But don't worry, you're safe for a while. I quite enjoy playing with you."

Subaru's green eyes blazed with rage. "How can you say that?" he hissed. "What Hokuto just another toy to you?" His voice was raising and he was completely oblivious to the fact that people were staring. "And you just killed her like her life meant nothing-"

"I'm an assassin. That's what I do." He sounded exasperated, like a parent talking to a young child who refused to listen.

"But why her?"

Seishiro didn't answer, gaze never faltering. "You don't really hate me like you say you do, do you, Subaru-kun." He stated his comment as a fact, not a question that Subaru needed to answer. Subaru was slightly taken aback by the rapid change in subject. In that instant that the Sumeragi paused, Seishiro strode to his side, causing Subaru to sidestep closer to the wall. He never realized he was falling into the Sakurazukamori's trap. Instantly Seishiro had the young man pinned against the wall and Subaru's green eyes widened. "You're so cute when you're afraid, Subaru-kun," the man purred, his finger trailed down the man's cheek. Subaru turned, causing his companion to laugh. "Subaru-kun, why do you pretend to have no feelings for me? We both know otherwise. What's the point of trying to deceive yourself?"

"You're right," the younger man replied, voice drained of all emotion. "I do have feelings for you." A wave of surprise washed over Seishiro's face but it was soon replaced by a smug smile. "I hate you." Subaru's hand darted free but Seishiro was faster. The man clamped onto his wrist, holding it tightly against the wall. Seishiro's golden eyes had stopped laughing and he seemed angry now. Subaru struggled against Seishiro's hold but the man was stronger.

Seishiro smirked faintly, a victorious smile. "Subaru-kun, when will you learn? Stop this petty nonsense. You can't win." He leaned down and whispered something seductively in the younger man's ear. Subaru flushed, face now a deep crimson.

"Seishiro-san," he murmured, doing his best not to give in to the man's charm. And failing.

"Now, I will release you if you promise to be a good boy." Subaru did nothing, emerald orbs still trapped in Seishiro's golden voids. Seishiro dropped his hands and Subaru slumped forward, panting faintly. "Subaru-kun, don't act to weak," the man teased. "I didn't do anything to you." The Sumeragi was still silent, hoping the man didn't hear his racing heart.

"You know me far too well," he hissed finally, a bitter edge to his voice.

"That's because you were far too trusting. Letting someone like me enter your life so easily." He stared at the younger man for a moment, head slightly cocked. "What are you doing walking the streets of Tokyo all by yourself? And on Christmas Eve no less."

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go," Subaru replied carelessly then wished he could take the words back.

"You don't, now that's interesting. Why don't you come home with me? I'll be sure to play nicely." Subaru looked away, willing himself to say no but his heart said otherwise. "Look at me, Subaru-kun." The man gently placed a finger under his chin, lifting Subaru's face so their eyes were locked. Subaru did his best to hold Seishiro's intense gaze but after a moment, he turned, blushing.

"I can't," he stammered, hating himself for wanting to go with the man.

"Why?" Seishiro demanded. "Because you're mad at me? Or because you're afraid because you feel the opposite?"

"I-"

"Come with me, Subaru-kun," Seishiro commanded. Subaru sighed deeply. In a way, he was desperate to go. Despite everything, he still loved Seishiro. His emerald eyes widened, surprised at his thoughts. Yes, he _did_ love him.

"but-" He cut himself off, sighing again. Hokuto-chan would want him to go- she was never one to hold a grudge. And she had still believed in Seishiro even up to that final moment, still believed that he was destined for Subaru. "yes," the boy said faintly, voice barely above a whisper. "I'll come." He always would.

* * *

Kurenai: This is what you get for writing fanfics at 7:00 in the morning. blah. I'm sorry if it's OOC but this was just written because I was bored. Plus being practically asleep, I wasn't really paying attention to what I was writing. 


End file.
